A Very Special Day
by imaklutz
Summary: It's that time of the year again and Dino wants to spend it with Kyoya, but a clumsy guy isn't very lucky. "He's late." Kyoya doesn't want to spend his time alone during this special day. Not again, not anymore. This time, he wants to spend it with Dino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Here is my Christmas Special hope you guys enjoy it~**

**It's all fluff. No Smut No Lemon. Just Fluff.**

**But I can write a Christmas Smut if you guys want, just tell me.**

* * *

><p>Waiting at the rooftop is the deadly but sweet, unstoppable but gentle, Hibari Kyoya.<p>

"He's late." Kyoya said to himself.

Kyoya rested his head on the floor to take a nap, when all of a sudden someone slammed the door open.

"Kyoya!" a blonde, well-built, 22 years old guy named Dino Cavellone, arrived.

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face Dino, "You're late."

As quickly as he can, Kyoya took out his tonfas and began to attack Dino, "Kamikorosu." Fortunately the bucking horse dodge the attack.

"W-wait Kyoya. Before you bite me to death, let me tell you why I'm late."

**_3 hours earlier_**

"Today is a very special day that's why I have to get Kyoya something." Dino giggles to himslef.

"Boss, do you want me to help you?" Romario sincerely asked.

"No it's alright, I want to do this by myself."

Dino went out with Enzo in his hand and drove off with his red Ferrari.

As Dino was driving he started to daydream about Kyoya, and his reaction to his gift.

Drool dripped down Dino's chin as he daydreamed. Suddenly a truck approached his Ferrari and was honking uncontrollably.

Dino was startled, and quickly grabbed the steering wheel and changed his direction.

Luckily, Dino got control over his car once again. Kyoya really is dangerous. Even if you're just thinking about him.

Dino stopped by a flower shop, he sighed as he got out, "Man that was close."

Dino went in the shop, "Welcome!" one of the flower vendors said, "What flowers would you like to buy?"

Dino stopped and looked around. There were a lot of beautiful flowers, there were red, blue, green, pink, yellow, orange, etc...

It was really hard to choose,"If only I can buy the whole shop." Dino thought.

He can.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there!<strong>

**I haven't updated in a while. This fanfic was supposed to be up on Dec 18 cause you know.. D18. I really wanted to upload this so you guys won't get impatient or assume that I died or something.**

**The unsatisfying uncompleted Fanfics.**

**But I failed! This is a Christmas special, I will continue it. This will be all fluff.**

**But I can write a Smut or Lemon Christmas Fanfic ;) just tell me.**

**I'll be updating this, during this week. so See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here is the last Chapter.**

**All_ Fluff~_**

**I don't own_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari P.O.V.<strong>

"It's that time of the year again." I sighed.

I looked out of the window of the disciplinary committee's room and saw students coming in wearing their coasts and scarves.

The snow started falling and the surroundings turned pure white.

The cool breeze, the gentle touch of snow, children playing and throwing snowballs at eachother.

It's beautiful, too bad I'll be spending this season alone, again.

Suddenly, K felt my phone vibrate twice and the Namimori anthem began to play.

I reached for my phone in my pocket and answers the call, it's from Dino, "Hell? What do you want Cavallone?"

"Ah, Kyoya. Well I'm free this two weeks and I thought I could spend this season with you...W-well, what do you think?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. Maybe just this once I won't play hard to get and just give in. And I don't want to be alone anymore.

"Hn. Fine. "

"R-really?! You're serious?! Yesss!" the Cavallone screamed at the other end.

"Cavallone shut up, you're hurting my ears."

"I'll be there in two hours."

"Hn. Don't be late."

"And oh yeah Kyoya?"

"What?"

"Ti amo."

And after that I felt my face heat up and I heard him hang up.

That Dino, always knows how to stir me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino P.O.V.<strong>

"Ti amo." I whispered, I know his face would be red by now. I wish I was with him to see that.

At the moment I bought a bunch of flowers, but I think that I bought too much.

**_-At the flower shop-_**

"Hmm, I like these roses." I picked up the bouquet of roses and gave it to the vendor.

I looked around the shop again, there were a lot of pretty flowers. "Umm I also want the ones."

I picked up a dozen of daffodils, "And these sunflowers, err..and these lilies and marigolds."

I ended up buying dozens of kinds of flowers.

I just thought that Kyoya deserves so much more.

"my car smells like heaven..." I breathe in the sweet scent of flowers. "Next stop, the jewellery store."

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari P.O.V.<strong>

I can't sit still, for some reason I feel like I want to get Cavallone a gift.

It pisses me off that I've been disciplining students during lunch at the rooftop.

Suddenly I heard a small squeaky voice, "Akambo."

I went down to the hallway and saw Sawada Tsunayoshi with Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, on their way to the rooftop. But on Sawada's shoulder sat Reborn.

"HIEEE! Hibari-san?!"

"Ciaossu Hibari." Reborn said.

"I need to speak with you." I announced "Privately." and glared at the trio.

Reborn jumped off of Sawada's shoulder and told them to leave. "What is that you need to talk about?'

"What's the perfect gift to give someone?"

I know it's a bit straight forward but I just wanna make Dino happy.

"Hmm well it depends on the person yore giving it to."

I just looked at him without saying a word, waiting for him to say something.

"A friend? Family Member? Children?" I saw a small smirk as he said "Dino?"

I blushed hard that he noticed, I just replied with a single "Hn."

"Do you love him?" Reborn asked in a serious tone of voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino P.O.V.<strong>

"Achoo!" I covered my nose "Someone must be talking about me."

I arrived at the jewelry store, alive surprisingly.

I went inside and looked around, I won't be here too long, I already ordered the ring I just need to pick it up.

A lady came up to me, "Cavallone-san?" she asked.

"Ah, yes.." I replied.

"I'm Sophia and the ring you ordered is ready, please follow me."

I followed Sophia to a table. All the ladies at the at the store started to whisper as soon as Sophia left.

"He's so handsome..."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend..."

"Of course he does, he's bought a ring for her."

It just made my eyes roll.

Sophia came back with the ring on a box, "Here you go."

"Thank you." I stared at the ring. I hope Kyoya likes it.

When I was just about to leave Sophia blushed and said, "Umm...Cavallone-san I don't want to be rude, but is that for your lover?"

They can't win against Kyoya. Not one girl can. "Yes, yes it is for my lover."

I took the ring, put it on my pocket and left.

I looked at my watch, two hours is nearly over, if I go on my way now I might make it in time, after all Kyoya's very strict with time and I really want to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari P.O.V.<strong>

I blushed at his question, "...I do..."

"Then it should be easy, a gift doesn't have to be a material thing, just give him something from the bottom of your heart, that should be enough for Dino who has almost everything." Reborn explained.

After that I went back to the rooftop, two hours is over, he'll be here any moment.

I hope he'll like my gift. I just have an impatient feeling, I want to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dino P.O.V.<strong>

As I was rushing towards Namimori Middle where I know Kyoya is waiting for me at the rooftop.

Then something happened. Romario called me, he said Enzo became a giant again, so I turned around and went back to Tsuna's house.

_**-After several minutes-**_

"Romario I have to go, Kyoya is waiting for me!"

I rushed out and drove off, quickly went to Namimori Middle.

I'm late but it's better than never.

_**School**_

I ran up the stairs to the rooftop, Kyoya will kill me but at least I'll get to see him and I'll die happy.

I slammed the door open, "Kyoya!"

Kyoya Hibari was beautifully sleeping on the floor waiting for me.

_**-Present-**_

"A-and that's why I'm late!"

Kyoya put his tonfas away and didn't say a word. Half of his face covered by his hair, but I could see the blush across his face.

"I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand gently and lead him to my car. Overflowing with flowers.

"These are for you." I smiled at his surprised reaction.

His eyes were wide and his face slightly pink.

"W-what am I supposed to do with all these flowers?"he stuttered a bit and his voice was quiet.

"Sell it, give it away, keep it. I don't care as long as it makes you happy."

I walked towards him and took his hand, I took the ring out and put it on his ring finger. "But this, I want you to keep. So you'll remember me, always."

I kissed his hand as he blushed, "And someday I'll take you with me and we'll live happily together."

"D-dino..." he stuttered my name.

My eyes were wide, it's the first time he ever called my name.

"Kyoya?!" I was truly happy, but even happier when he leaned in and gave me a light kiss.

My mouth gaped.

"I-i d-din't know what t-to get you c-cause you have almost everything a-and I'm not used to these kind of things..s-so I decided to just do that."

I was so happy I didn't know what to say, Kyoya just said my name and I could feel my heart thumping out of my chest.

"Kyoya I'm r-really happy." I hugged him.

"A-and..." Kyoya pulled away.

"and?" I looked at him in a confused way, he did pull away from my hug.

He stared into my eyes, his face red from embarrassment and with his hands intertwined with mine he sweetly said, "...I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it. Happy New Year you guys~! I know I said this Fanfic was supposed to be a Christmas Fic, but I just decided that it could be a Christmas &amp; New Year Fic!<strong>

**Oh yeah how's school? I kinda want to be friends with you guys and talk..cause I have no friends ^_^**

**I hope you guys like it and I hope this year be great for all of us~!**


End file.
